Impenetrable
by p000ty
Summary: To win the trust of a wild animal took time and patience, temptation. Bubbline. Dunno how to describe-vignettes? Chapters?
1. Chapter 1

To win the trust of a wild animal took time and patience, temptation. How many centuries had it been? And yet, here they were, sitting a chasm-like foot apart, Bubblegum resting against the gnarled trunk of a tree probably several years her junior, eyes fixed resolutely on the pages of some indecipherable work. Marceline lazed nearby, running her well-calloused fingers over the neck of her instrument, like a lover. She liked to think of herself as the beast in this analogy, but it was more likely Princess Bubblegum. She doubted the princess would note her absence, should their deep rooted routine be broken.

Marceline allowed her gaze to wander to the princess. Bubblegum was a true work of art. Her fingernails, teeth, and the whites of her eyes were slightly translucent, and sparkled like a light shone through a ribbon of sugar. The irises fixed in her surreal eyes were the deepest violet, framed by delicate pale eyelashes, giving her an immensely wise and penetrating gaze, the color so deep and rich and ancient it probably inspired the name. Her gauzy bubblegum hair waved ever so gently in the breeze, its own entity. The princess was ethereal, and made Marceline feel lowly. She was, after all, the basest of creatures- a human being!- made baser by demonic seed. "Glob" breathed Marceline, feeling disgusted and light-headed.

The sentiment received the thinnest of glances from Bonnibel, who returned to her book immediately, but folded one delicate hand into her knapsack, pulling out a desperately ripe strawberry the color of blood. This she offered to the vampire, who pretended to study it carefully, watching the red slip from the fruit down the graceful arc of the princess's fingers into the chalice of her palm. After a suitable delay, Bubblegum primly shut her book with a dry cough, gracing Marceline with her all-encompassing gaze. "You are not hungry?" Bonnibel inquired, raising one eyebrow. "Your expression would suggest otherwise."

Marceline stiffened slightly- Bonnibel was always dictating her state of being with 'observations', a habit she found unbearable. The vampire reached out her hand, as cold and relentless as a diamond, and snatched Bubblegum's wrist before she had a spare moment to regret the rash motion. She didn't think she had ever dared brush Bubblegum's tender pink flesh in all the years she had known her. The princess's expression never wavered. "I don't want that" Marceline said, coming off less blasé than she had planned to deliver, a sharp intake of breath beheading the last syllable and betraying her anxiety. She plucked the strawberry from the cradle of Bonnibel's fingers, tossing it away to streak the soil with its burst of juices.

Still no reaction- Marceline slithered up the skirt of Bonnibel's dress predatorily, inclining her head to lap at the juices pooling in the princess's hand. She took her time, trailing up and down each finger, drawing a filigree with the fine tip of her long and nubile tongue. Bubblegum's hand was as rosy and slender as the rest of her, and her palm was without blemish. There were no lines to dictate her fate- she would be without true love, bear no children, live on forever in the beautiful lacquered prison of her skin. Marceline wavered, withdrawing her tongue, entranced by the surreal nature of Bonnibel's animate candy flesh. "What are you?" she wondered aloud, slowly raising her gaze to return to the other woman's features.

Bubblegum's prim mask struggled against what looked like a slow bleed of indignation and something inexplicable that seemed, to Marceline anyway, to fall within the spectrum of a begrudging lust. Maybe it was wishful thinking. The delicate curves of the princess's cheeks were stained an almost nuclear red, despite the valiant struggle of her regal bearing. Delicious.

"This is quite improper" Bubblegum droned imperiously, after a breathless moment of recovery. Marceline could see the force of her heartbeat at the divot in her throat. "I expect a degree of decorum as a princess-"

"Oh stuff it, you wad!" Marceline spat, surging into the air with a storm on her face and electrified hair. Bubblegum caught one crackling strand, soothing it around her finger with resolve.

"Marceline", she sighed. "Court me."


	2. Chapter 2

_Bubblegum caught one crackling strand, soothing it around her finger with resolve. _

"_Marceline", she sighed. "Court me."_

Bubblegum twined the lock around her fingers, studying its depth, the current of Marceline's petulance sending shocks to her elbow in a not entirely unpleasant sensation. The action was part application of a dearth of research, partly instinctual, and seemed to be effective- the princess was an ingénue of lovemaking. She allowed herself a secret smile as Marceline's rigor began to ebb away. The vampire obviously did not expect Bonnibel to deign to touch her.

Regardless, a snarl still contorted Marceline's features, and it suited her. Like every organism that is born and not created, the vampire was a study of asymmetry. The outward corner of her left eye deviated from the angle of its partner by nanometers-the eyes whose particular umber color suggested an old wound. Her bottom lip was perceptibly fuller than the top, her hands were broad and the fingers indelicate, the chalky blue skin of her monstrous affliction, the fine black hairs on her forearms and the nape of her neck. But her teeth- they were terrifying in their perfection, long, sharp, and gleaming, indicative of her status of an apex predator. Planes of devastating bone without flaw. They were thrilling in a way the princess could not articulate.

Bonnibel had a hypothesis, and it was thus: Marceline was qualified to court her and she would not refuse. The experimental evidence to support was compiled over nearly a century and as follows: firstly, Marceline was royalty. The princess suspected that her petulance and poor breeding was simply a product of the environment of the Nightosphere, and could be easily remedied. Secondly, Marceline was smitten with her, as is the wont of being graced with otherworldly beauty and impeccable manners. The ignoble display of just a few seconds prior confirmed what Bonnibel had long suspected. She had planned a formal inquiry for this afternoon, with a through speech detailing her argument, but Marceline had derailed the scheme in her characteristic manner.

Patiently, Bubblegum awaited the assent to her command. Marceline's hair had escaped her, being of the same color and character as ink, floating about as if submerged in the depths of the unknown ocean. The princess busied herself with smoothing the intricate lace of her gown that the vampire had disheveled as she distastefully ate out of her hand like an animal. Like a tiger- rough tongue, predatory slanted eyes.

"No."

Bubblegum was taken aback. "I beg your pardon, Marceline?"

"Are you deaf, princess? No way."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why?" Bubblegum's inborn, attentive curiosity warred with a sentiment Marceline could have sworn was confusion and potentially hurt, casting shadows in her violet eyes above her carefully modulated mouth.

Marceline sneered, emitting a low chuckle that was like the dry slither of a serpent's scales. "Oh, _princess._ Everyone knows you are the most gorgeous thing in Ooo, just- _breathtaking_. But I can't believe you seriously thought that was enough to win me over, considering your gigantic, throbbing brain. I find you insufferable."

Marceline punctuated her speech with a prod of her talon into the expanse of rosy skin revealed by the intricate bodice, at the junction of the clavicle and the swell of Bonnibel's breast. The innate softness of a woman's skin was exaggerated in the candy princess- her flesh was generous, giving way to the force of the vampire's fingertip, a ripe red fruit. Marceline drew in a sharp breath, slightly derailed by the suggestiveness.

"But … ah. Yes. I find you insufferable. You are _bossy_ and just … a know-it-all."

Bubblegum inhaled. Glob, she inhaled- her sweet pink mouth was unbearably smug. Marceline recoiled, clutching her exploratory fingertip with the other hand, protectively. The air between them was stifling as Bubblegum extended a delicate hand to the depression Marceline had left on her tender flesh, her fingertips painstakingly massaging it back to its previous pink vigor. Her mouth opened in the most minute shudder of discomfort, revealing the candy glass teeth- the sunlight caught them and spangled a dazzling prism.

Marceline felt her sulfurous black heart throb and her face contort with the accompanying pain.

"It will never happen", she asserted, spitting frigid venom as she grabbed one limp pink arm and _squeezed. _She felt a particular prick of satisfaction as the princess's ethereally beautiful face wilted under the crush of unwarranted cruelty.

The princess closed her eyes, shielding them from the furious heat rising from Marceline's face. "I simply cannot believe that you find me insufferable" she stated with characteristic resolution, "considering we have not spent a day apart for nearly a century." One eyelid rose under the vampire's triumph of cruelty, shining a deeply violet beacon of defiance into the well of Marceline's black spirit.

Startled, Marceline slackened her grip. In the millisecond it took to gather the momentum for another blistering tirade, she found Bubblegum's lips had crashed into hers, with all the finesse and delicacy of an ocean swell. Marceline had imagined, on occasions just before and right after a groggy sleep when she was at her weakest self-resolve, that Bonnibel's mouth would be like a cloying syrup. In reality, it was like a strawberry- bittersweet, with a tang. Taken aback, the vampire allowed herself a small sultry exclamation. Bubblegum's hands were twined unforgivingly in her hair. For someone so soft and generous, she had an iron fist.


	4. Chapter 4

The princess was not very adept at kissing, nor did she possess the clumsy passion of the uninitiated. There was the solid grip on Marceline's hair, but it was more like the way she imagined Bonnibel might restrain a willful test subject so she may properly perform her experimental ministrations. The princess seemed content to merely press her lips to Marceline's, as still and immovable as marble. Regardless, Marceline was overcome. To graduate from a solid customary distance to such intimacy in such a short amount of time was monumental.

The surprised tingle deep in her core was rapidly evolving to a wildly heated need, leaping madly, clawing up her spine like some crazed animal to burst through the barrier of her resistant teeth in a sharp moan. Marceline's head was swimming as she traced her fingertips down the unforgiving boning in the princess's intricate bodice, down, down the more pliant gauzy skirt to its hem, where she breached the barrier of the social niceties clothing provided between two bodies. Suddenly her fingertips met skin, the junction of the knee in the fluid system of curves that was Bonnibel's shapely leg.

"Mmm" Marceline commented, even more inarticulate in her reverence than was the norm.

Gingerly, Marceline extended her fingers and palm to expand her sensory surface area as she slowly slid her hand along the outside of the princess's thigh, against the grain. The flesh was smooth as silk, warm as velvet, and glided smoothly in the wake of the pressure exerted on it. Navigating the sudden tender flare of Bubblegum's hip, Marceline continued to orchestrate her hand's odyssey to the swell behind it, making a somewhat desperate grab at the flesh she found there. It was just as warm and silky as the rest of her, but twice as generous, and the way it filled the boundaries of Marceline's palm and taxed the sinews in her fingers made the vampire weak. It made her feel humbled, almost mortal.

It was then that Marceline noticed the chasmic silence between them. She had fully expected Bonnibel to break the seal of their lips to comment on the way Marceline was touching her, the 'impropriety' of it all. There was nothing- Bonnibel's quiet breathing was as modulated as ever. The vampire took it upon herself to free her princess's lips, in an act of gallantry that would allow the lady to speak her mind. She was reluctant, however, to free the handful of Bubblegum that she had caught, likely against her will. Marceline probed Bonnibel's passionately violet eyes for some shared context of desire, but only found them vacant and brittle as a night without stars. The princess's lips remained as they were left- slightly parted, faintly pursed, as careless and distant as her gaze.

"Bonni?" Marceline prompted, furrowing her brow. "Hellooo, Earth to Bonnibel?" A pause, and then- "Did I kill you with my awesome make-out skills?", although the tease was lightly barbed with her offense. Glob, was it really that bad?

After another moment of complete lifelessness, Bonnibel recovered, regaining her typical haughteur. "Forgive me, Marceline. My persuasive tactic and subsequent allowance of your intimacy required a careful restructuring of the legal language in the document I crafted to make your courtship official. I was simply drafting it mentally, as we were otherwise occupied."

Marceline snorted, rolling her eyes to complete the display of disdain the gesture in the spectrum of sound may not have effectively communicated. "So, you just _assume_ I'm going to agree to this poo-brained idea because you gave me what was actually a pretty weak kiss?"

"Yes", Bubblegum agreed, with no trepidation.

Marceline felt a chuckle bubble up in her throat, and she released it with a gleeful bark. "That's my girl!" she cackled, before leaning in to playfully nip the full bow of the princess's bottom lip. The impenetrable Bubblegum finally rewarded Marceline with a delicate sigh that either meant pleasure or disgust with the lowbrow behavior.

**The End. **


End file.
